Une nuit pour le Bonheur
by saorie-chan
Summary: Le Bonheur est-il atteignable par l'homme? Une histoire où la vie et l'avis d'une personne peuvent basculer en une nuit , ce qu'il faut pour parler , se découvrir , se connaître et s'aimer. Où l'esprit d'une enfant est enfermée dans le corps d'une adulte , et où la liberté de nos choix est montré comme primordial.(le bac Philo m'est monté à la tête mais vous pouvez toujours lire)


Et bien voilà une fiction, qui a une longue histoire. Elle a commencée une nuit il y a environ deux mois et se termine en une nuit complète , de une heure du matin à cinq heure et demi j'étais dehors sur mon balcon , accompagné d'un ciel magnifique , d'une fraîcheurs agréable et de mes meilleurs amis mosquito. Au moment où j'écris ça le soleil est en train de se lever et je ne vous cache pas que c'est magnifique. Enfin bon voilà je vais pas vous raconter toute ma vie non plus. Alors j'espère que vous aimerez.

Rating : T  
Pairing : PruHun ( Prussia x Hungary )  
Characters : Gilbert Beilschmidt , Elizaveta Hedervary , très peu de Roderich Edelstein .

Et je dédie cette fiction à ma Aristilde Venin qui, même en n'étant pas fan du PruHun comprendra sûrement d'elle-même pourquoi je lui dédis. 3 

* * *

Assise sur le lit en tailleurs , les mains soutenant sa tête , la jeune femme regardait autour d'elle. Ses yeux allaient et venaient vers chaque coin de la chambre presque vide , détaillant les meubles coûteux et démunis d'objets personnels qui auraient pu réchauffer l'atmosphère glaciale de la chambre. Ses pupilles s'attardèrent sur un petit tiroir dans lequel était rangé , elle le savait , une petite boîte contenant les photos de sa jeunesse , ou comme elle l'appelait , son époque de bonheur. Le bonheur... Qu'appelait-elle réellement bonheur ? Et n'était-il ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde accessible à l'Homme ? Accessible à elle ? Depuis des années elle avait la conviction que non , le bonheur était une sorte d'idéal n'étant accessible qu'aux êtres immortels , le bonheur était une sorte d'état de joie constante qu'aucun être humain ne pourrait jamais atteindre , étant bien trop contrôlé par leurs émotions. Son mariage étant dans un mois , ces derniers temps " bonheur " était le seul mot que son entourage avait à la bouche. Il semblait que pour eux se trouver un mari et être une bonne femme soit la solution finale à la vie. Elle n'en pensait de même et alors qu'elle allait se poser la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis déjà plusieurs semaines sur la nécessité de ce mariage , la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un courant d'air sans grincement , comme parfaitement huilé , parfait , comme la maison paraissait à la surface du monde. Un homme de taille moyenne aux yeux violets surmontés de lunettes et aux cheveux noirs de jais dont une mèche remontait comme défiant les lois de la gravités entra, alors dans la chambre. Il s'approcha doucement , déposa un léger baiser sur son front et s'assit à ses côtés sur son lit , la regardant longuement , elle força un sourire avant qu'il n'engage la conversation.

\- Tu pensais à notre mariage ?

Elle ne put retenir un petit rire ironique de s'échapper de ses lèvres , effectivement elle y pensait mais certainement pas de la manière dont il espérait. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Oui et je m'inquiétais à propos de demain.

L'enterrement de vie de jeune fille , une grande fête pour entrer dans la vie de femme , une fête dont elle se serait bien passé. Se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'une dizaines de femmes surexcités de pouvoir passer de leur statut de femme marié à un homme respectable à femme déchaîné matant les fesses bien rebondis d'un strip-teaseur ridicule qui devait sûrement faire ce métier pour payer ses études ne lui plaisait guère. Elle ne connaissait ces femmes que par l'intermédiaire de leurs maris , tous travaillant pour de grandes entreprises. Elles devaient toutes être des femmes respectable et ne devaient jamais faire honte à leur mari. Ce qu'Elizaveta avait retenu de ces personnes étaient leurs vêtement de marque et leurs coiffures bien trop strictes dont elle même était obligé de s'affubler pour ressembler à la femme d'aristocrate parfaite dont elle devait donner l'impression.  
Prise par ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas l'inquiétude de son futur mari face à son manque de réaction. Il la secoua doucement et elle tourna la tête d'un geste vif comme ayant oublier la présence de ce dernier à ses côtés.

\- Oui ?, se retrouva-t-elle à dire d'un air hébété.

Il soupira , légèrement agacé face au caractère lunaire de sa fiancé , il reprit donc sa phrase d'une voix un peu plus sèche.

\- Je te demandais si tu avais finalement trouver un traiteur qui te convenait ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête et se pencha vers la table de nuit d'où elle en sortit une petite brochure , décoré aux couleurs de la France et imagés de plusieurs photos de plats et de pièces montées toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres et dont les honoraires étaient écrits dans une calligraphie en arabesque complexe rendant le tout très tape à l'œil.

\- Il s'appelle Francis Bonnefoy et il est connu comme étant l'un des meilleurs cuisinier de la ville , voire de la région , il est un peu cher mais tu m'as dis que je pouvais faire quelques excès pour la nourriture.

Le brun la regarda incrédule et attrapa la brochure pour comprendre ce qu'elle insinuait par « un peu cher » , ses yeux s'arrondirent en voyant les prix exorbitant affiché sur le petit flyer. Il le posa ensuite sur la table de nuit de son côté à lui et ne fit aucun commentaire , comme elle l'avait dit elle-même , il lui avait laissé quartier libre , alors il ne pouvait s'en prendre malheureusement qu'à lui-même.  
La jeune femme fut étonnée devant son manque de réaction face aux prix des plats mais ne fit aucun commentaire et souleva les couvertures pour se glisser dessous , elle se tourna dos à son mari et celui-ci imita ses mouvements , elle ferma donc les yeux , et s'endormit non sans penser à la longue journée qui l'attendait le lendemain.

Ses yeux commencèrent à papillonner quand une douce lumière lui parvint. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir enfin ouvrir ses yeux en grands et de pester contre son fiancé qui avait ouvert les volets ce matin avant de partir , elle ne comprenait vraiment pas son tique de toujours tout ouvrir , comme s'il n'appréciait pas que sa petite amie , forcée d'être femme au foyer ait le droit de se reposer le matin. Après ces réflexions elle se leva et enfila un t-shirt trop long pour elle , puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle se déshabilla entièrement avant d'entrer sous la douche où l'eau d'abord froide lui coula dessus. Elle pesta une seconde fois en cette matinée et fut heureuse quand elle sentit enfin l'eau chaude et apaisante sur son corps encore endormit par les restes de la nuit. Elle se laissa glisser contre les parois et ferma les yeux se laissant aller à la chaleur de l'eau , bientôt la douche fut remplit de fumée et les portes en verres étaient recouvertes de buée sur lesquelles elle s'amusa à dessiner des cœurs et à écrire son nom comme une enfant , un petit sourire aux lèvres pour signifier son contentement. Après plusieurs minutes à profiter du bien être que sa douche lui procurait elle décida de se laver et sortit rapidement , trempé. Elle se sécha et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle aimait bien le côté sauvage que lui donnait ses cheveux trempé au sortit de la douche , lui rappelant son enfance et son adolescence un peu rebelle. Elle se surprit à faire des grimaces , retombant lourdement en enfance , aujourd'hui était son dernier jour de vie de jeune fille alors elle devait profiter de la jeunesse que lui offrait ce jour. Une fois son jeu fini elle attrapa un sèche cheveux et commença à se préparer , aujourd'hui aucune perruque , aucun déguisement marrant à aller porter dans la rue pour rire , non aujourd'hui elle se faisait belle pour aller boire un cocktail avec des ''amies''. Elle contempla son reflet dans la glace et son sourire joueur disparut derechef quand , apparut devant elle la femme qu'elle était devenu en grandissant. Elle se mit alors à se remémorer son adolescence aux couleurs de la rébellion , des styles excentriques , de la recherche sur son identité sexuelle , de Gawain. Ce nom éveilla en elle une sorte de nostalgie et une boule se mit à serrer son estomac. Repenser à la jeune rousse faisait mal , elle était son premier amour , ses premiers émoi et sa première fois. Elle l'avait suivit dans toute cette période de recherche d'elle même. Une larme perla au coin de son œil droit en y repensant et elle l'essuya aussitôt sortant de la salle de bain , enfin prête. La jeune fille laissa alors ses pas la porter jusqu'à sa chambre où elle se décida pour la première fois depuis son emménagement chez Roderich à ouvrir le petit tiroir de l'armoire. Elle ouvrit ensuite la petite boîte que cette dernière contenait et renversa les photos sur le lit. Elle les étala semblant en chercher une en particulier qu'elle n'eut pas de mal à retrouver, la photo en main elle la regarda quelques secondes , un sourire aux lèvres avant de la plaquer contre son cœur et de laisser une larme rouler sur sa joue. L'interrompant dans ses pensées , la sonnette de la porte retentit la prenant au dépourvu. Elle rassembla toutes les photos rapidement et les rangea dans la boîte qu'elle jeta dans le tiroir , mettant la seule photo restée dans sa main , dans sa poche de veste en faisant bien attention à ne pas la froisser. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit avec un large sourire faux en voyant les visages surmaquillés et coiffés de chignons parfaits.

\- Elizaveta ! ,s'écria l'une d'elle , avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

La brunette rendit l'étreinte à la femme face à elle et se détacha à peine quelques secondes plus tard. La femme venait de parler comme si elles avaient toujours été les meilleures amies du monde alors qu'elle ne se rappelait même plus de son prénom. Et elle avait beau y réfléchir ça ne lui revenait pas, elle décida donc de la renommer Marie en voyant son air de vierge complètement surexcité de pouvoir faire quelque chose en dehors de ce que son mari lui permettait de faire. La jeune fiancée rentra rapidement dans la maison , attrapa les clés et ferma la porte derrière elle avant de prendre le devant du groupe de filles et de leur dire d'une voix faussement enjouée.

\- Bon hé bien allons y ! Les cocktails ne vont pas nous attendre !

Les filles gloussèrent et accompagnèrent donc la brune jusqu'à la salle spécialement réservée pour cet événement.

A peine quelques heures plus tard la salle était secoué par une musique de boîte accompagné par des faisceaux colorés de lumières et des filles bien trop rangés habituellement qui , ne tenant pas l'alcool , était déjà à moitié nues et hurlait comme des hystériques. Dans un coin de la salle , un cocktail à la main , Elizaveta les regardait se dévergonder. Alors qu'elle était là depuis une heure sans bouger, ni danser, une Marie se rapprocha d'elle , ivre morte et commença à lui crier dessus.

\- C'est ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille et tu fais rien ?! Pourquoi on fait tout ça pour toi ? T'es vraiment pas reconnaissante ma pauvre ! Toujours à te plaindre alors que t'as tout ce que tu veux …

La pauvre Marie manquait de tomber à chaque fois qu'elle parlait et la jeune fille la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe réellement.

\- T'inquiètes pas , je veux juste être sobre pour voir le strip-teaseur mais toi tu devrais te reposer.

La brune porta donc la pauvre fille jusqu'au canapé qui était disposé dans le fond et l'allongea ici avant de tenter de retourner à sa place, malheureusement à chacun de ses pas elle se faisait sauter dessus par une Marie qui voulait faire danser '' l'invitée d'honneur de la soirée ''. Puis alors qu'elle déclinait une énième invitation à danser, la musique se coupa pour laisser place à une musique sensuelle et dans la foule de Marie enragé arriva un homme musclé habillé en policier qui monta sur une table sous les cris hystériques des filles. Elizaveta fut projeté au devant de la table pour profiter de ce spectacle. Elle soupira et regarda alors le jeune homme se déshabiller. A en juger son jeune âge, elle en conclut qu'elle n'avait pas eu tord sur ses prédictions et que l'homme qui lui faisait face était sûrement un étudiant tentant de payer ses études comme il le pouvait. Elle fut quand même ravi que le garçon soit à son goût. Un original , un albinos , les cheveux courts et blancs comme neige , les yeux rouges sang , et une peau laiteuse qui se découvrait peu à peu au fil de la musique laissant voir de nombreux tatouages qui ornaient ce corps plaisant. Finalement elle appréciait le spectacle. Jusqu'à ce que le caleçon du garçon vole à travers la pièce et que les hurlements des Marie surexcités lui déchirent les tympans. Ces filles avaient prit un strip-tease intégrale et la brune détourna les yeux en voyant le membre de l'homme gigoter sous sa danse. Que c'est immonde ! , pensa-t-elle.  
Environ dix minutes plus tard elle fut ravi que le strip-teaseur se rhabille et que les filles accaparent son attention. Certains maris se réveilleraient sûrement avec des cornes demain matin, se dit la brune qui rit doucement à sa propre remarque avant de sortir à l'extérieur de la salle pour prendre l'air. Une fois dehors elle s'adossa à un muret entourant la salle et soupira en attrapant son paquet de cigarette et en alluma une , elle ne fumait pas souvent, seulement lors de ses insomnies ou des crises de nerfs. Elle tira donc une taffe et laissa la fumée sortir et former des formes voluptueuses qu'elle regarda s'évaporer dans l'air. Un petit sourire nostalgique se forma sur ses lèvres et elle sortit la photo restée dans sa poche tout le long. L'odeur de la cigarette lui rappelait toujours autant la rousse punk , qui passait son temps à fumer, quand elle ne jouait pas de la guitare pour le plaisir des oreilles de sa petite amie, qui la contemplait captivé par le talent dont la jeune fille faisait preuve. Une larme roula de nouveau sur sa joue en y repensant , elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et leva la tête vers le ciel pour observer les étoiles , la cigarette toujours dans sa bouche et la photo dans sa main. Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, une voix vint les interrompre, comme si aujourd'hui la vie avait décidé qu'elle ne devrait pas pensé à la rouquine. Elle baissa alors la tête pour se retrouver face au strip-teaseur , rhabillé en policier ridicule. Elle roula des yeux et se concentra sur lui pour comprendre ce qu'il lui voulait.

\- Oui ?!

Sa voix était quelque peu agressive et l'homme sembla le remarquer puisqu'il fit un pas en arrière avant de s'arrêter et de se frotter le derrière de la tête.

\- D-désolé de vous déranger, j'étais simplement curieux de voir le visage de la futur mariée.

Elle sembla rapidement énervée et se releva en dépoussiérant son pantalon.

\- Hé bien elle ressemble à ça ! C'est bon votre curiosité est satisfaite ?

L'albinos eut un petit rire nerveux avant de s'approcher et de s'asseoir sur le muret contre lequel était adossé la jeune fille.

\- Et vous êtes pas un peu trop jeune pour vous marier ?

\- Parce que ça vous regarde ?!

Il ne sut quoi dire et lui lança un regard désolé pour son indiscrétion , puis continua sur sa lancée, ce qui exaspéra la brune.

\- En fait … vous n'avez pas l'air heureuse…

A cette phrase les yeux d'Elizaveta s'écarquillèrent. Comment un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas pouvait mieux voir sa douleur que toutes les personnes qui passaient leur temps à ses côtés ? Elle tourna son visage vers celui du garçon assit sur le muret , qui lui lança un regard compréhensif et un petit sourire encourageant. Elle baissa la tête et dirigea son regard vers sa main gauche qui tenait encore la photo et dont l'annulaire était orné d'une bague de fiançailles. Elle regarda une dernière fois la photo et la rangea ensuite dans sa poche, avant de rediriger son regard vers l'homme.

\- Comment vous vous appelez ?

Il sembla heureux de l'intérêt que lui portait la jolie brune et se mit donc debout sur le muret avant de clamer.

\- Je suis l'awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt , guitariste amateur dans un groupe de rock qui sera bien évidemment connu un jour !

Il se mit alors à rire d'un rire insupportable et qui fit grimacer la femme fiancée qui ramassa un caillou pour lui jeter dessus , ce qui le surprit et le fit basculer de l'autre côté du muret. Elizaveta fut alors inquiète de l'état dans lequel se retrouvait peut-être l'autre derrière et appuya ses bras contre le béton pour se hisser au dessus et pouvoir observer l'albinos étalé à terre en train de se masser le crâne.

\- Awesome vous disiez ?

A cette phrase ''l'artiste'' se mit à la regarder un peu perdu avant d'éclater du même rire sonore que quelques minutes auparavant. La brunette ne comprit d'abord pas puis se mit à rire à son tour, trouvant le rire de son vis-à-vis plus agréable. C'était la première fois qu'elle riait vraiment depuis longtemps maintenant, et elle sentait comme un poids se dégager de ses épaules. Elle passa donc derrière le muret et retomba sur ses pieds, tendant sa main au garçon qui la saisit avec plaisir pour se relever. Une fois debout il épousseta son pantalon de policier et tendit sa main à la hongroise en faisant une courbette , ce qui surprit la jeune fille, il n'allait tout de même pas l'inviter à danser au beau milieu d'une rue , sans musique et à côté d'une fête n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mademoiselle Lizzie m'accorderiez vous le plaisir de passer une soirée entière avec vous ?

Elle écarquilla une nouvelle fois les yeux en cette soirée et une chaleur s'empara de son visage, qui fut bientôt orné d'un sourire sincère qui lui fit prendre la main de Gilbert.

\- Avec plaisir mais il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez comment vous connaissez mon nom et de quel droit vous vous permettez de me donner un surnom.

Il ravala sa salive et ricana de gêne en la tirant derrière lui , loin de la fête de laquelle s'échappait une musique entêtante. C'est sur le chemin qu'il lui apprit donc qu'il mémorisait toujours le nom des personnes qui avaient réservés pour ne pas se retrouver ridicule devant des femmes bourrés qui ne se rappelaient de rien , même pas de leurs prénoms. Pour le surnom il n'eut bien sûr aucune excuse et cela fit sourire Lizzie qui le suivit donc pour cette soirée dans toutes ses divagations. Elle s'amusait à croire à ses histoires qui étaient bien trop exagérés pour être vraisemblables , elle s'amusait à entendre son rire insupportable qui devait sûrement réveiller les habitants de chaque maisons devant lesquelles ils passaient, elle s'amusait à constater la proximité qui évoluait au fil que les heures passaient. Au bout d'une demi heure ils avaient commencé à se tutoyer , puis au bout d'une heure à se raconter des secrets , passé les une heure et demi ils tenaient leurs mains entrelacés et se faisaient quelques bisous sur la joue, comme des enfants. Alors que justement Elizaveta posait une centième fois en cette soirée ses lèvres sur la joue de Gilbert , ce dernier tendit son bras à l'horizontal pointant quelque chose du doigt. Il se défit de l'emprunte de la brune et se mit à courir en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

\- Regarde c'est un parc pour enfants ! Viens ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas fais de toboggan !

Elle secoua sa tête et leva les yeux au ciel amusé et le suivit , s'asseyant sur un banc pendant que l'abrutit avec qui elle avait accepté de passer la soirée s'amusait sur le toboggan ou encore le pont de singe. Il semblait d'ailleurs déçu qu'elle ne partage pas son activité qui semblait passionnante avec lui et au bout d'un quart d'heure lorsqu'il se sentit fatigué , il alla rejoindre la jeune fille sur le banc et s'allongea posant sa tête sur ses genoux , les yeux fermés pour se reposer. Elizaveta l'observa donc et commença à caresser ses cheveux blancs. Elle se demandait ce qui avait pu la pousser à s'enfuir de sa soirée d'enterrement de jeune fille pour aller réveiller les habitants d'une ville entière par ses rires et d'aller jouer dans un parc pour enfant , le tout accompagné d'un strip-teaseur albinos déguisé en policier. Cette dernière pensée la fit rire et Gilbert ouvrit alors les yeux pour comprendre ce qui faisait rire la femme qui semblait si sérieuse il y a encore quelques heures à cette soirée organisée en son honneur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle planta son regard dans le sien et continua de lui caresser les cheveux tendrement.

\- Je me demandais ce qui m'avait poussé à t'accompagner …

A cette phrase une certaine énergie sembla s'emparer à nouveau du ''guitariste'' qui se leva d'un coup pour se mettre debout sur le banc , l'air confiant.

\- Hé bien c'est parce que je suis awesome bien évidemment ! Et que personne ne peut résister à l'awesomeness de Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Elle le regarda comme pour dire ''mais oui bien sûr '' et se pencha ensuite pour ramasser un caillou au sol, le menaçant avec.

\- Tu te rappelles ce qui t'es arrivé la dernière fois que tu es monté sur quelques chose pour clamer que tu étais awesome.

Effrayé par la vision du caillou l'awesome Gilbert se rassit bien sagement sur le banc avant de basculer pour remettre sa tête sur les genoux de Lizzie qui recommença à lui caresser les cheveux comme par automatisme. Le garçon osa alors poser sa main sur la cuisse de la brune à côté de sa tête et la caressa doucement du bout des doigts.

\- Dis c'était quoi la photo que tu avais dans les mains tout à l'heure ?

Cette question stoppa tout mouvement de la part d'Elizaveta qui sortit la photo de sa poche pour la mettre dans les mains de l'albinos.

\- C'est ma petite amie , lorsque j'étais au lycée, mais on est plus ensemble maintenant…

Gilbert regarda attentivement la photo avant de la remettre dans la poche de veste de la brune.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es aussi triste ?

Elle baissa la tête et se mit à trembler , fondant en larmes. Cela faisait longtemps , elle avait toujours versés quelques larmes lorsque quelque chose la troublait mais avais oublié la sensation de pleurer , vraiment. Gilbert , surprit , se releva et s'assit proche d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Il la serra comme ça , la câlinant sans rien dire. C'est Elizaveta qui brisa le silence en première.

\- On a pas pu resté ensemble. Mes parents n'aimaient pas l'idée que je sorte avec une fille , j'ai jamais compris pourquoi putain ! Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit j'ai été conne et au lieu d'agir de ma propre opinion je l'ai quitté en lui disant que je trouvais le fait de sortir avec des filles écœurant. Elle m'en a voulu on ne s'est jamais reparler. Après je me suis forcée à tomber amoureuse d'un homme bien que mes parents approuverait. Ils ont bien évidemment approuvé mon choix, mais je me suis retrouvé seule , sans aucun amis , sans quelqu'un pour m'aimer véritablement , seule face à mon propre mensonge. Et plus les jours passaient plus je ressentais que je ne ressentais rien pour lui. J'avais peur à l'époque mais maintenant je donnerais tout pour pouvoir lui reparler ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Je donnerais tout pour ne plus avoir à épouser cet homme qui ne m'apporte rien , je donnerais tout pour trouver quelqu'un en qui j'aurais entièrement confiance , quelqu'un qui me permettrait de ressentir toutes les émotions que j'ai refoulé , quelqu'un qui me ferait rire , pleurer , m'aimerait réellement … Quelqu'un comme toi en fait …

A l'énonciation de cette phrase la brune releva la tête vers l'albinos qui la regardait , triste. Sans vraiment savoir comment elle en était arrivée là , son visage se rapprocha de celui de Gilbert et leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser d'une tendresse qui semblait encore impossible à la brune de ressentir il y a quelques heures de cela.

Ses yeux commencèrent à papillonner quand une douce lumière lui parvint. Elle les garda pourtant fermé et serra le coussin à l'odeur particulièrement agréable contre lequel elle était, et profitait de la sensation agréable que lui provoquait le corps chaud et nu contre lequel son corps tout aussi vêtu était blottit. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de réaliser sa position, que faisait-elle contre un homme nu d'odeur inconnu ? Elle se redressa alors d'un coup comme prise d'un spasme et regarda l'homme allongé à ses côtés qui se mit à râler lorsqu'elle bougea , le réveillant au passage. Gilbert ! Elle était actuellement nue dans le lit du strip-teaseur de son enterrement de vie de jeune fille, elle essaya alors de calmer son esprit et de rassembler ses idées. Elle se souvint alors peu à peu de la soirée , du muret , des rires , des larmes , puis du baiser , qui les avait conduit tous les deux à se retrouver dans l'appartement de Gilbert, se dénudant et se couvrant de baisers. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosé lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait et Gilbert ricana en la voyant ainsi.

\- Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ?

En entendant la voix de l'albinos Elizaveta se releva rapidement et commença à rassembler ses vêtements qu'elle ne tarda pas à enfiler , sous l'oeil visiblement effrayé de Gilbert qui se leva pour la stopper dans ses mouvements.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'en vas pas !

Le sang de la brune ne fit qu'un tour et le plat de sa main arriva bientôt contre la joue de Gilbert qui la regarda choqué.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris de coucher avec une femme que tu savais fiancée ?!

Pour illustrer ses propos elle montra sa bague de fiançailles.

\- Tu croyais quoi ? Que c'était une bonne idée de me faire tromper mon mari une semaine avant notre mariage ? Mais pour qui tu t'es pris pour me faire ça ? Je ne sais même pas qui tu es , on ne se connaît pas , je ne connais rien de vous et vous ne connaissez rien de moi !

Le passage au vouvoiement blessa Gilbert qui se rassit sur le lit en faisant glisser la couverture sur lui pour cacher ses parties intimes.

\- Je préférais quand tu l'embrassais ma joue…

Il baissa sa tête avant de continuer à parler en se frottant toujours le visage pour apaiser la douleur.

\- Il me semble que tu étais plutôt consentante, mais si je me suis trompé alors pardonne moi. Il me semble aussi que j'ai mieux compris qui tu étais et ce que tu ressentais en une soirée , que tout ton entourage ne l'a fait en tes plus de vingt ans d'existence.

La colère de la jeune fille s'apaisa et elle rejoint alors l'albinos sur le lit. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant et prit sa main qui frottait sa joue dans la sienne avant de déposer un léger baiser sur la dite joue et de reposer sa tête sur son épaule entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble.

\- Je suis désolée Gilbert mais je me marie samedi prochain, alors oublie moi.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle se leva , déposa un baiser remplit d'amour sur les lèvres de Gilbert avant de s'en aller sans se retourner.

Durant le reste de la semaine Roderich n'avait jamais aussi peu reconnu sa femme. Elle ne dormait plus, mangeait peu , et fumait un paquet de cigarette en une journée. Elle mettait tout ça sur le compte du stress bien entendu mais il se doutait que quelque chose d'autre se cachait derrière l'attitude de sa futur femme. Par ailleurs aujourd'hui était le jour de leurs épousailles et la jeune fille était enfermée dans la salle de bain depuis une heure.  
Elizaveta était assise sur une chaise, deux filles derrière elle qui s'amusait à lui coiffer les cheveux de la plus belle des façons possible. Elle regardait son reflet et son visage déjà maquillé lui faisait horreur dans ce miroir qui ne reflétait pas ce qu'elle était. Une fois sa coiffure terminée , une flopée de compliments sortirent de la bouche des deux filles , qui ne cessaient de répéter à quel point elle était magnifique , qu'elle était la plus belle mariée qu'elles avaient vu de toute leur vie … et tant de compliments qui sonnaient faux dans la bouche de ces filles. Elizaveta finit alors par sortir et par se rendre dans la voiture magnifique louée pour l'occasion. Elle y monta dedans et tout le long du trajet regarda par la fenêtre comme si , présente ici , son esprit , lui , se trouvait bien plus loin.

Une heure plus tard elle était devant un autel , tout le monde était installé , elle était le centre de l'attention , elle était belle , elle était face à son mari , elle allait enfin lui dire oui et pourtant aucun sourire ne prit place sur son visage , encore une fois elle raconta à tout le monde que c'était le stress et non le souvenir d'un strip-teaseur albinos se prenant pour une star , l'enlaçant, qui l'empêchait de sourire le jour étant censé être le plus beau jour de sa vie.  
L'orgue jouait une belle mélodie en fond , c'était à la demande de son mari que l'église passait de la musique pendant le moment censé être d'un silence religieux. Le curée prononça ses deux fameuses phrases et elle s'entendit répondre qu'elle jurait fidélité à Roderich , ça y est sa vie était fini , son destin venait de se jouer. Une larme roula le long de sa joue et alors que tout le monde s'attendait à s'extasier devant le baiser larmoyant de joie des deux époux, l'orgue s'arrêta et une voix atypique résonna dans  
la salle.

\- Lizzie l'épouse pas !

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers le joueur d'orgue albinos qui venait de crier. Ce dernier se leva et se rapprocha des mariés.

-Tu sais j'ai passé une des meilleures soirées de ma vie , et je sais bien que toi aussi , franchement qui n'aurait pas passé une soirée merveilleuses en compagnie de l'awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Il partit dans un ricanement alors que tout le monde le foudroyait du regard. Il stoppa alors rapidement son rire et déglutit avant de reprendre son monologue , fixé par une Lizzie plus que choquée.

\- A ce moment là de ma vie je croyais encore que les femmes étaient toutes comme les hystériques pour lesquelles je faisais des strip-tease , je me disais éternellement célibataire et je pensais sincèrement que tomber amoureux était ennuyeux. Puis je t'ai vu , je t'ai trouvé magnifique , au départ j'ai vu là une bonne idée de coucher avec toi. Et puis on a passé la soirée ensemble , cette soirée je m'en souviendrais toujours , elle était magique. Ton rire était magique, ta façon d'agir , tes confessions. Au final j'ai bien réussis à te mettre dans mon lit mais avec un goût amer que je n'avais jamais ressentis avant quand tu es partis. Je savais pas quoi faire t'es partis avec ton adresse , ton numéro , et ton amour… J'étais persuadé que j'allais jamais te retrouver et puis t'as fais la chose qui m'a fait pensé que j'ai été assez génial pour que le destin veuille bien me récompenser , t'as engagé le batteur de mon groupe comme traiteur, et mieux j'ai réussis à me faire passer pour l'organiste de l'église pour ton mariage, t'inquiètes pas le vrai va bien.

La jeune fille continuait de le regarder, comme désespéré , et tout le monde la fusillait maintenant du regard, comme jugé coupable d'avoir récidivé sa tentative d'aimer. Ce jour , le bonheur … Qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait du bonheur déjà ? Ah oui il n'est pas atteignable par l'homme , seul des êtres immortels peuvent en venir à une telle réjouissance de vivre. Pourtant face à elle se trouvait un homme qui l'avait poussé à sourire et à se donner en une seule soirée. Un homme, non content d'avoir pu la rendre heureuse pendant une soirée , l'avait suivit jusqu'à son propre mariage pour lui proposer de la rendre heureuse tous les autres jours de sa vie. Ses yeux allaient et venaient entre l'albinos qui la suppliait du regard et le brun qui semblait perdu face à la situation.

'' En fait … vous n'avez pas l'air heureuse… '' , cette phrase refit surface dans son esprit et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le visage de l'albinos , qu'elle prit entre ses mains avant de déposer un baiser de soulagement sur ses lèvres, sous les protestations des invités du mariage et les cris de bonheurs que poussaient la petite Lizzie dans sa tête, ravi d'avoir enfin triomphé. 

* * *

Mot de fin : Parce que j'ai aimé écrire cette fanfic je fais un mot de fin pour la première fois , enfin un vrai mot de fin je veux dire. Pour cette fiction j'ai voulu reprendre mes cours de philo et me poser la question du bonheur. J'ai aussi voulu reprendre mes cours de littérature et tester certains trucs. C'est donc une écriture expérimentale et si un jour je m'améliore je la réécrirais sûrement. J'ai réussis à écrire pour la première fois quelque chose qui me satisfait ( bon je suis pas entièrement satisfaite de la fin, je l'aime bien mais elle mériterait d'être un peu plus je sais pas , c'est peut-être le fait que pour une fois ma fiction se termine bien xD ). Enfin bon si vous avez des remarques constructives afin que j'améliore la qualité de ce texte qui , clairement est mon petit bijou , mon contentement d'avoir enfin écrit un truc qui me plaît et qui me correspond , je suis preneuse ( même pour les fautes d'orthographes que j'ai pas dû voir malgré une relecture ) enfin bon je vous laisse donc ici. Merci d'avoir lu.

Saorie-chan


End file.
